deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Guitarcar/Hashashin vs Sicarii
The battle Im planning to make my own introduction, something I used to do in deathbattle fanon sites. (Image error, Dammit) (Also, lack of Images of both warriors, sorry) Big announcement: The battle would be re-vamped due to the poor preparation of this match. Thank for the criticism but you might need to change your vote if you have voted already. 2 assasins never scared to assasinate big leaders clash on this battle. Neon: Alright, on the left corner we have the hashashins. Known for their boldness to attack popular targets for the sake of their elder. Also known for smoking- Recon: On the left corner, A bunch of jewish thieves ready to plunder and assasinate!!! Neon: Okay, the simulation is ready. Lets see what the 2 pack to this fight. The fight will be happening in a crowded place in Israel with some empty alleys, any assasins who fail to assasinate the other silently would be killed by the Roman garrisons inside. Standard 5v5 battle format will be used. Recon: Let er rip. Armor: Hashashin: Cloth and a shield Pretty stealthy to see, the shield however might be a bit odd and could give away their position if studied closely enough. If they dispatch enemies and evade the roman guards however, they might have a chance. Sicarii: Cloth Stealthy, they look pretty normal. Or do they? Other than that, its just the clothing of a beggar from the streets really. Or is it? Short range weaponry: Hashashin: Poisoned Khanjar A long knife poisoned to make sure there enemies will truly die after a blow. Its as good in killing as it looks. Sicarii: Cloak and pugio knife. An iconic weapon. It could both be prepared for a strike while being concealed, the blade itself is a 2 edge military legionnaire knife. Mid range: Hashashin: Scimitar A sharp and exotic blade that are suitable for un-armored targets. Will alert a lot of people if used on crowded areas. On the empty alleys, the weapon woul be deadly however. Sicarii: Sica The most iconic weapon of the Sicarii. This is a sharp special blade coated with poison. Could also be hidden like the cloak and dagger. Long range: Hashashin: Bow A projectile weaponry. Just like the refined Turkish bows, this bow is durable with the special turkish bow design. Sicarii: Sling A leather tool that can project rocks over distances. It however is innacurate and needs a bit of a wind before throwing, Not very reliable in stealth. X-Factors Experience: Hashashin: 60 Sicarii: 70 The Hashashin might have been undoubtedly experienced. The Sicarii however, kill for survival. Killing and robbery are breakfast to them. Not to mention, There more experienced with the roman soldiers nearby too. Training: Hashashin: 70 Sicarii: 60 All the hashashins were trained to be assasin elites. Sicarii were made out of elite veterans who engage in guerilla warfare but even these former warrior's training arent the same as the hashashin. The Sicarii are also not organized. Stealth: Hashashin: 85 Sicarii: 90 The hashashin were no doubt stealthy. Their training focuses on stealth aswell and they have creative ways to hide their weaponry awell. The Sicarii despite not being trained, they get a small advantage due to having smaller weaponry. THE BATTLE Neon: Welp, I time travelled a bunch of hashashins and told them to kill the sicarii inside the town. Recon: Whatever. Start the Godamn battle already. In a hot afternoon in Jerusalem, 5 Hashashins make their last rites before getting to their job. The Hashashin's then make a plan and spread out. 1 Hashashin spots a Sicarii. He then walks next the Sicarii and attempts to slice his neck with his khanjar when he feels a sharp pain in his chest. The hashashin looks and sees the Sicarii's cloak on his chest, a pugio is inside the cloak. The Hashashin shouts "The Blue cloak!!!" and then collapses on the ground. (1 Hashashin dead) The Sicarii walks away casually as a group of leggionnaires inspect the Hashashin's corpse. 2 hashashin then walks to an alley when one Sicarii armed with the iconic Sica walks towards a Hashashin and stabs him in the back (1 Hashashin down). The other Hashashin is shocked by this and unsheates his Scimitar. The duel shortly ends in one stroke and a Sicarii falls down dead. (1 Sicarii down). The Hashashin then climbs up a building and spots the blue cloaked Sicarii. He snipes the Sicarii causing multiple people to run away (1 Sicarii down). The hashashin then aims his bow again and kills another Sicarii who was aiming his sling at him (1 Sicarii down). The Hashashin then climbs down only to be spotted by the Roman urbanae and is cut down shortly (1 hashashin down). The 2 Hashashin then realize that anyone could be a Sicarii. The 2 then proceed to kill a random beggar on the street, he dropped a pugio. (1 Sicarii down) The Hashashin then quickly evade the oncoming Guards. The 2 then starts going nearer to another Beggar and stabs him. Wrong target, but the beggars scream alerted the Sicarii nearby. The 2 Hashashin then started walking in a hurry but before they could reach a place near the Urbanae, One of the Hashashins drop dead out of nowhere. (1 Hashashin down) The last Hashashin spots the Sicarii who did it and engages him with his khanjar in pure rage. The 2 engage in hand to hand combat in the middle of public. The Hashashin ends the engagement and stabs the Sicarii's eye with his khanjar (1 Sicarii down). The Hashashin then continously runs and climbs a tower while being chased by the Urbanae. The Hashashin then jumps on a haybale from 6 stories above the tower, evading the guards in the process. The Hashashin then snuggles perfectly inside the haycart as its pulled by a farmer away from Jerusalem. The Hashashin then sighs in relief, he managed to survive the ordeal. But the Hashashin's vision goes blurry out of nowhere. He looks around the hay and sees blood seeping out of his crotch. The last thing the hashashin saw and heard was a sicarii dressed as a farmer pulling out his Sica out of his private area. The Sicarii then laughs as the Hashashin dies from the poison. (1 Hashashin down) Neon: Welp, that was bloody. I was betting on the Hashashin due to his superior metalurgy Recon: You do realize the Sicarii assasins were better suited to an assasination match. Not even the Hashashin could see the perfectly normal looking Sicarii coming. Neon: Welp, that was bloody. I was betting on the Hashashin due to his superior metalurgy Recon: You do realize the Sicarii assasins were better suited to an assasination match. Not even the Hashashin could see the perfectly normal looking Sicarii coming. Category:Blog posts